Spike will love Buffy for the end of time
by ahhcrapzombiesRUN
Summary: This is an AU, Spuffy. Buffy is in a relationship with Angel, but he is neglecting her needs and is mentally abusive. Spike decides that somebody needs to take care of Buffy. Songfic, Meatloaf's "I'm gonna love her for both of us"


**Spike will love Buffy for the end of time**

Summary: This is an AU, Spuffy. Buffy is in a relationship with Angel, but he is neglecting her needs and is mentally abusive. Spike decides that somebody needs to take care of Buffy. Songfic, Meatloaf's "Im gonna love her for both of us"

**A/N: I've recently had a message telling me that I'm not allowed to have the lyrics in this story, even though the story is based heavily on the lyrics I will be taking out the lyrics, please read the lyrics or listen to the song. I will also have this story posted on my tumblr, if you want to read it whole, pm me and I will send you my name and what it's tagged under.**

Copyright: All rights belong to Joss Whedon and writers, I own nothing.

They first met Angel back when they were seniors, he had moved from Los Angeles to Sunnydale. Although Angel moved from Dublin to Los Angeles when he was a kid, he still retained his thick Irish accent. William now known to his college peers as Spike; he changed his name because you know, college and a fresh start and all that (couldn't change his image if people were still calling him Willy). Spike, even though he grew up in Sunnydale had an accent as well. Comes from being surrounded by the English accent all his life, his mother died when he was sixteen, tuberculosis, the doctors diagnosed. So he moved into his Uncle Giles' house.

He had always been a quiet person, even as a boy. That's why he was so desperate for a fresh start in college. But even with the personality changes and the new hairstyle and the new clothes, he still couldn't man up and tell Buffy how he truly felt about her. No matter how brash and loud he became, he was still a very shy young man; at least when it came to her. Hell he had loved her since the first time he met her.

_*Flashback*_

"_Why do you talk so funny?"_

"_Why are you so weird?"_

"_What's with those curls?"_

_Kids no older than six or seven standing in a circle around a young boy on the swings. Laughing, taunting him because of his accent._

"_Why were you homeschooled? Was your mom embarrassed or something?"_

"_I bet it was the curls and the accent." _

_A young pair of arms pushed him off the swing. He fell to his knees, hands straight out in front to break his fall._

"_Hey!" A young voice yelled out. A young girl with her hair in pigtails and a sundress on came marching over. "That wasn't nice you meanies, I'm gonna go tell the teacher on you!" _

_The young bullies looked to each other, decided she was serious and ran to different parts of the playground._

_William didn't look up from the ground, afraid this was another bully. Just of a different kind._

_The girl crouched down into his line of vision, she held out her hand. "You ok?" _

_William looked up, she wasn't a bully, she was his savior. He nodded his head and took her hand, "yes I'm ok." She helped him up._

"_Good, my name is Buffy. What's yours?" _

_William ducked his head in embarrassment, she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. "William." He said shyly._

_*End flashback*_

Since that first day, they were inseparable. Whenever there was one, you could always find the other nearby. William still got made fun of and Buffy still came to his defense. He was picked on for being a nerd and a geek, and that he had the head cheerleader standing up for him. Senior year rolled around and there had been a new kid transferred over. Said his name was Liam, but to call him Angel. Buffy was smitten from the first time she laid eyes on him. She had finally gotten up the courage to talk to him by asking him to prom.

Everybody snickered at her, Glory and her lackeys Drusilla, Harmony, and Cecily most especially. She rolled her eyes and just went on her way. That's what made Buffy special in his eyes, her inability to give a damn. She was head cheerleader through pure talent and the other girls resented her for it.

After prom, Buffy called him all excited….at 3 in the morning.

_*Flashback*_

"_William, guess what?" She squealed. _

"_Wot pet?"He said sleepily. His accent always thickened when he was woken up abruptly._

"_Angel asked me out!"_

_William sat up and a feeling of dread pooled in his stomach._

"_That's great Buffy, I'm happy for you."_

"_I know!"He could tell that she was jumping up and down. Probably too excited to sleep._

"_This is a dream come true, you know how I've had a crush on him since, like, forever."_

"_Yeah pet, I know." He said indulgently. "You natter on about him constantly, every chance you get."_

"_Oh shut up William!" She giggled. "Oh! I have to tell my mom! Talk to you on monday William!"_

"_Ta' luv."She hung up the phone and he stared at his bedroom wall before laying back down and trying to go back to sleep. Thank god she called him on a Friday night, there was no school._

_*End flashback*_

At first he liked Angel, he really did, but that was more surface acquaintance knowledge. He was disappointed that Buffy didn't like him that way, but he was content with friendship. Buffy even tried to talk him into asking Cecily or Drusilla out, but he just didn't have eyes for them. They were too rich and snobby to ever really hold his attention.

Now Buffy even on the other hand, she had smarts (she just liked to pretend she was stupid), she had great taste in movies, she's stubborn, and not to mention gorgeous. He was her best friend, had been since first grade. Oh she had other friends, a red-head named Willow, a carpenter to be named Xander, his girlfriend Anya, and a shy young bird named Tara. Plus not to mention her little sister Dawn, who he had known ever since she came home from the hospital, was like the bratty sister he never had; since he was an only child.

When Angel started dating Buffy, something seemed to change within the both of them. Don't get him wrong, Buffy had dated other guys. There was Riley and this slimy guy named Parker (he stood her up twice) so technically he didn't count.

Since it was very close to summer, he just put the changes to the school year ending. It wasn't until they had been dating for a month that the change even became noticeable. Buffy seemed quieter somehow, subdued. She was barely hanging out with all of her other friends and him. They all used to hang out nearly every weekend, where Buffy and he hung out every night.

Now he barely saw her. He knew that as boyfriend and girlfriend that the couple was entitled to hang out more often. But every time he tried to make plans with her, she had to ask Angel if it was alright. And if they did make plans, he had to come along with them. Eventually the college year started and he had seen less of Buffy than if she was sick at home. He still came around to her house to try and catch her because he was starting to get worried. But her mother and sister just assured him that she was with Angel, and that they had never been happier.

He was one of the rare students that decided not to dorm, his Uncle just recently bought a store in town and asked him to help him there part time. It was just easier to commute he found, plus it didn't hurt that he wasn't asked to give up his beloved desoto.

***Paragraph break***

A couple of times, his phone rang and every time he answered it there wasn't anybody on the other line. He was starting to get suspicious, so he called Dawn.

"Hello?"

"Lo' Nibblet, big sis around?"

"No sorry Will, to tell you the truth I'm starting to get worried."

"Has anything happened?"

"Well that's the thing, I think so, but nobody else sees it."

"Tell me, luv."

"She's barely coming home anymore, barely going to classes, only going to the ones Angel approved, she hardly speaks anymore. Whenever he comes over he treats her like a slave. I once popped in for a visit to Angel's dorm and she was cleaning it. You know how she hates cleaning Will. She flinches every time Angel looks at her…"

"WHAT!"

"I asked her if he was hitting her and she said no, pulled up her sleeves to show me that she didn't have any bruises. Something is really wrong here." Dawn started tearing up, he heard her sniffling into the phone.

"Dawn listen to me, I don't think everything is all hunky dory with Buffy and Angel, the next time you see her, tell her to call me. I don't care what time it is, just a call. Got that 'bit?"

"Yeah ok. Thank you Will, for believing me."

"I will always believe you Dawn, anytime you think something is wrong or you need to talk, I'm right here."

***Paragraph break***

A month later he finally got a call from Buffy telling him what was going on, she just didn't know what else to do, and she was at her wits end.

He had to find some way to convince Angel to let him near Buffy again. And that was going to be the toughest part of all. Buffy told him that he didn't physically abuse her, but he said things. He had been having multiple affairs in front of her, daring her to say something to him. The more she told him, the more he wanted to punch Angel in the face. He told her to wait until Angel was going to be away for a while and he would pack up her things and bring her back to his house.

***Paragraph break***

That night, he went over to Angel's dorm. Buffy was out at a night class and told him that he was usually there with whoever was his current affair for the week. He knocked.

"Oh look its wee little Willy. What's up with the look?"

"Felt like a change. And it's not Willy anymore, it's Spike."

Angel snorted, "Spike?"

"Listen, I'm not here to shoot the shit with you. I'm here to talk about Buffy." Just then, a woman's voice called out, "Angel, you coming back to bed?"

"Yea, just a min Darla."

"What do you want with Buffy?"

"I want to be able to take her away from this." At that line Angel started guffawing."I'm serious, you great poof. You don't love her, have never loved her. You have the woman you want but not the one you need. You don't respect her."

"Face it Angel, you had your chance and now you screwed up. How could she have liked you, I will never know. She's lost her will. I just want to give it back to her."

Angel stopped laughing and stood still, head cocked. "You love her don't you?"

"I want to give her back what she's lost, and she needs to be rid of you to do it."

"Fine, take the little crier, see if I care. Her crap is in the second bedroom." He followed Angel's finger and gingerly put all of Buffy's accumulated things into the box that had been near the hallway. Striding back to the door, he softly said to an impatient Angel, "Someday you're going to wake up and realize what you've lost and how you lost her. She'll come back stronger than ever and you can't do a thing about it." He walked down the steps and out to his Desoto.

***Paragraph break***

When he came back home he walked up the steps up to his room and found Buffy lying on his bed curled up, sleeping. Her face was red and puffy, _'She must have cried herself to sleep.' _Following his instinct, he gently put her stuff on the floor and crawled into his bed next to her and curled up behind her, not quite close to be touching but enough so she could still feel his presence, not enough so she would feel threatened when she woke up.

He pushed her hair behind her ear thinking, _'Liam was a damn twat to hurt such a beautiful girl. I'll make sure she's happy every day of her life, as long as she'll let me. Even if she's not my girlfriend.' _

***paragraph break***

_*Cut to one year later*_

"Spike, thank you for getting me out of that bad spot I was in."

"Pet, you don't have to keep on apologizing to me, its fine. I couldn't let him do that to you, you're my best mate. My mum would be throwing lightning bolts out of heaven if I let it continue, she raised me to be a gentleman."

"I know, I know. It's just…I have a question to ask."

"What?"

"Well you see", she hesitated. "I was talking with my therapist and she said that she feels that I've moved onto the path."

"What path Buffy?"

"The path towards a healthy relationship. She said it will be slow and will have a few pitfalls but she feels that I'm ready."

"Okay, and how do you feel about that?"

"I feel like I can move on as long as it's with you."

"Wait a minute luv! You don't think of me in that way. It wouldn't be fair to have you in a relationship and have the feelings not be there."

"But Spike, I do care." She moved closer and kissed him on the cheek.

***paragraph break***

_*3 years later*_

"Will you Buffy Summers take William Pratt to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

William lifted up Buffy's veil and kissed her.

It was just a small ceremony. Giles, William's Uncle as the one who gave Buffy away. Hank Summers sent a card, so it worked out for the both of them. Ever since that night, Buffy practically lived with Will. So he became a father-figure to her. And even more so when her mother passed away from a brain aneurism. Willow and her partner Tara, Xander and Anya (who recently got engaged) and Dawn, who was the maid of honor. A few other family members were there but they had all that they needed right there.

And that was just fine for them. Just fine.


End file.
